Dance By The Candlelight
by JesusLover13
Summary: Jeremy and Aelita go on a date one summer night.


** This is something I literally just came up with. I hope y'all like it! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Aelita Schaeffer combed her short, pink hair. She stared in the mirror for a second. "Does my hair look okay?" she asked her Japanese friend, who was standing nearby.<p>

Yumi Ishiyama smiled at her. "Your hair looks fine; but I think you should wear some earrings."

"Earrings?" Aelita questioned. "I don't have any earrings. I used to wear them, though."

Yumi went over to her dresser and grabbed a few pairs of earrings. She took them back over to Aelita.

Aelita examined the earrings. "These look nice," she said, pointing to some pretty, pink ones. She picked them up and looked at them admiringly.

"Are your ears pierced?" Yumi asked.

"Well, when I was younger, my father took me to get them pierced, but I only wore the first pair that he got me," Aelita explained.

Yumi nodded. She let Aelita put the earrings in and then she looked over at the little bit of make up she had laid out on her nightstand. "Do you want any make up?" she asked.

"A little lip gloss could never hurt," Aelita replied.

Yumi laughed and took all of the make up over to Aelita. She carefully helped Aelita put some blush on. "So, are you excited for your date?" she questioned.

"Yes!" Aelita exclaimed. "I can't wait! And I have this feeling in my stomach. I think I have butterflies!"

Yumi laughed again. "Don't worry. That's normal."

"How do you know, Yumi?" Aelita asked. "Have you ever been on a date?"

"Yes; but only a couple."

"Were either of them with Ulrich?"

Yumi smiled and shook her head. "Not yet."

"Well, maybe he will finally get up the nerve to ask you out soon. Y'know, Odd says that Ulrich really likes you."

"That's not what tonight is about, though. Tonight is about you and Jeremy."

Aelita smiled brightly.

Soon enough, they heard the doorbell ring. Aelita gave Yumi an excited look before racing downstairs. Yumi followed her. Aelita stood away from the door as Yumi went to answer it.

She swung the door open and saw that it was Jeremy. "Good evening, Yumi," Jeremy greeted, trying to make his voice sound deeper, but only embarrassing himself in the process. He was wearing a black and white tuxedo. He wanted to make sure Aelita thought he looked nice.

Yumi laughed. "Hi, Jeremy," she replied. "What's up with the voice?"

Jeremy cleared his throat before speaking like normal. "I'm trying to decide which voice would impress Aelita more." He made a face before speaking in a British accent. "Good evening. 'Ow would you like to go eat some fish sticks with me, love?"

Yumi busted out laughing. "Wow, Jeremy," she said through her laughter.

Aelita, inside, had heard him and was smothering her laughter so that he wouldn't hear her.

"What? You don't like it?" Jeremy asked.

"Maybe you should try another voice," Yumi suggested.

"Well, I tried an Irish one earlier; but Odd laughed at it."

Yumi shook her head and smiled. "The best way to impress a girl is just to be yourself."

Jeremy sighed and nodded. "All right. Be myself. Got it."

Yumi looked over her shoulder at Aelita, who was dressed in a pink dress that had white rose designs on it.

Aelita stepped out from around the door and looked at Jeremy, smiling. "You look very nice," she complimented.

"So do, m' love," Jeremy told her in a British accent.

Aelita giggled.

Yumi shot Jeremy a look.

Jeremy cleared his throat again and smiled widely at Aelita. "Ready to go?" he asked her.

Aelita nodded and took his hand.

"Have fun, guys," Yumi told them as Aelita stepped out of the house. She closed the door and went back upstairs.

Jeremy walked Aelita off the porch and they both started down the sidewalk.

"So, where are we going?" Aelita questioned.

"It's a surprise," Jeremy answered.

Aelita smiled to herself as she thought about how thoughtful he was.

A few minutes later, they were getting closer to the town's park.

"What are we doing here, Jeremy?"

"You'll see."

Aelita could spot a little fire burning from where she was standing. She couldn't make out what it was. The park was dark, except for the small fire. They approached it and Aelita saw that it was a candlelight sitting in the middle of a picnic blanket. There was a picnic basket sitting on the blanket not too far away from the candle.

"Oh, Jeremy. It looks beautiful."

"It gets better."

Jeremy walked her over to the picnic blanket; but didn't sit down. He just looked around as if looking for someone.

"Is everything okay?" Aelita asked him.

"Yeah. It's just..." he trailed off.

Aelita jumped when Ulrich and Odd, both of them wearing tuxedos, came running up to them.

"Odd? Ulrich? What're you two doing here?" Aelita asked.

"Just wait, Princess," Odd said. Ulrich was holding a radio. Odd pressed play on it.

"BREAK, BREAK, BREAK DANCE! BREAK, BREAK-"

"Odd! Turn that off! That's not the CD I told you to bring!" Jeremy snapped.

Aelita giggled and Odd's face turned bright red. "Oops." He turned the song off and took the CD out. He grabbed another CD out of his back pocket and put it in the radio. Ulrich mashed play.

A soft, slow song began to play and Jeremy looked at Aelita. He held out the hand that wasn't already in hers. "May I have this dance?" he asked with a British accent, just to see what she would say.

She smiled kindly and took his other hand. They held each other close as they began to sway to the music.

Ulrich and Odd smiled at each other and quietly disappeared into the shadows.

"Thank you, Jeremy," Aelita whispered, "for all of this. I really like it. It was really nice of you to get all this together for our date."

Jeremy smiled. "Well, don't only thank me. I couldn't have done it without Odd and Ulrich."

"You're underestimating yourself," Aelita told him with a small smile. "You were the thoughtful one in all of this."

Jeremy grinned and was quiet as the two of them continued to dance.

"You look beautiful tonight, m' love," Jeremy told her in a British accent.

"Well, m' love, you are truly a romantic," Aelita replied, also speaking with a British accent.

* * *

><p><strong> Thanks for reading! Review if you like it, please! =D<strong>


End file.
